Snap Shots
by Microraptor Glider
Summary: Drabbles created from prompts on tumblr. Primarily focused on particular characters or scenes. Occasionally chapters lean more towards the comics, but since it generally follows the TV show, we'll just say those are set in the future. I cover enough characters that I'm not going to tag them all. (Formatting issues fixed.)
1. Ameliorate

**Prompt: Use the word "ameliorate"**

Knowing that he was doing it for her did little to ameliorate the sense of betrayal. Though Jesse supposed that she should at least be thankful she was alive, the question of at what cost plagued her mind.

Were her friends at home doing ok? Were they even still alive? Jesse had been whisked away to this new world so quickly she hadn't even had the chance to check in on them. With Zoom still at large on her world, she hoped that he had no reason to go after them.

She knew a little more about the situation here, and was glad that no one had died when the bridge collapsed, but she had also heard that the last person had gotten off only moments before it fell.

Her stomach twinged.

So, when Jesse discovered that she could run fast enough to make a difference, she started helping out where she could. Catching pick pockets and muggers. And, when she caught wind that Zoom had returned to Central City- this Central City- she raced back to fight him.


	2. James Jesse's Ideal April Fools

**Prompt: Describe James Jesse's Ideal April Fools**

James wasn't sure he would call this day ideal. He had used up most of his gadgets, including but not limited to six yo-yos, five pie bombs, three exploding chickens, and a whole bag of smoke-screen hard candy. He had bruises in places he wouldn't care to admit, and his rocket shoes had been pushed close to the limit.

James panted a moment, glanced at his hostage, and then checked his boot's batteries. The boots had maybe enough juice to make it to the edge of the city. A huff escaped his lips. They were supposed to last ten hours.

"So, what now?" Hartley asked, leaning against a wall and similarly exhausted. "We're not usually the ones catching bad guys, but I suppose we should turn him in. Or send him back to Gotham at least."

"Eventually," James nodded but turned back to the hostage with a smile. No. Today was not what James would have planned for the ideal April Fools, but it was his most satisfying yet. "First, I gloat. This fucker said I have no sense of humor. Called me an amateur. And, I suppose the Joker does have a reputation. But, killing kids isn't funny." James gave the yo-yo rope an extra tug. "Fools on him that he thought he could get away with it in my town."

* * *

The personality here is more comics!trickster than TV!trickster, and is based off of a headcanon with a friend that if Central City were close to Gotham the Rogues would keep on returning Batman's villains to Gotham and generally disliking their cruelty.


	3. Navigator

**Prompt: Compare a character to a Greek god**

Hermes huffed when Diana suggested that the Flash might be faster than him, and pouted when he discovered that there were wasn't just one Flash but several. He thought he'd kept track of what the mortals were doing, but somehow this had escaped him.

Diana nudged him, and he jumped- his brow unfurrowing like a spring. She smiled, "Don't worry too much about competition, though. He still can't navigate the spaces between realms quite like you can. From the stories I've heard, unless there's a pre-existing tear he's pushing through, he's lucky enough to find his way back to his own world after a trip."

Hermes' lips tugged into a smirk. "If he can barely handle that, how would he deal with Olympian politics?"/p

Diana laughed. "I doubt he'd want to."


	4. Iris's Coffee

**Prompt: How much does Iris want a cup of coffee?**

Iris breathed in the fresh aroma from the cup and took a long sip. Her headache still pounded, and the stack of papers on her desk still reached a mile high. But, she had all night to finish this article, and just as the bitter drink slid across her tongue, she knew she could do it.

Just don't ask her to do anything tomorrow, for if she isn't breathing caffeine at that point, she will be fast asleep


	5. Safety Net

**Prompt: What did Cisco learn won't fit in a car?**

Cisco glared at the small piece of the drone sticking out of the back of the truck. He attempted to close the car doors again. He pushed as hard as he could. He saw at most half an inch left and felt the drones start to shift inside, but his shoe gave way before the door managed to click.

Caitlin gave a sympathetic shrug. "As much as I'm skeptical about the canyon jump, it might be easier to get Barry to reconsider."

Cisco paused as if to consider it before looking back at Caitlin. "You do realize this is Barry we're talking about. Barry, who has a stubborn streak a mile wide. Barry, who will do anything to get faster if it will save someone. Because, that ain't gonna happen, and I don't want to see him splat against the mountain side."

Caitlin opened her mouth to retort, but as Barry's doctor, she knew how hard it was to keep him out of trouble. Instead they were his safety net, so when he got into trouble he wouldn't fall to far. Caitlin walked forward and opened the car doors wider. "Perhaps, there's something we could move around or put on our lap."


	6. Buried at the Beach

Eobard open and closed his hands before standing up. Things felt different, though he should have expected this. It was a new body. However, he needed a place to keep the shriveled husk that used to be Harrison Wells, at least for the night. The beach where he had watched Harrison and Tess flickered to mind, though the memory had more… warmth this time. Eobard's chest fluttered and he involuntarily looked at Tess's body. He shook his head, and reminded himself to concentrate on the task at hand.

The EMTs were already on their way and in his weakened state he couldn't dig the perfect grave in time. The dirt here was to thick. He took Harrison's corpse to the beach and buried it under a foot of sand, before returning to the car.

The next day, he moved the body to Harrison's back yard, but as he was unearthing the body, he paused.

When he had watched the couple from the pier, it had seemed like such a quaint and useless place for the couple to meet up, and to be fair, it was still useless.

But, with the sand under his fingers, he saw something else for a moment. The reeds against the dunes, and the waves crashing behind him. He heard the hush of the water running against the sand and the call of gulls bickering. The breeze pushed against his cheek. For a moment, it was beautiful.

Lost in thought, he suddenly looked down to see Harrison Wells staring back at him.


End file.
